Why?
by MaxwellEvans
Summary: A little piece of Heather Mason and an encounter with Valtiel.


Why?

"I'm sorry Dad…"

She curled closer to the wall, not caring about the disgusting fluids and substances that covered it. It was chilly, she felt too warm, too tired. She should get up, start running again, it wasn't safe. Nowhere in this place was safe.

But she was so tired, confused and angry. Why had Douglas tracked her down, taken the job? Why did Claudia have to have killed her dad?

So sick of questions…

Heather tensed when the rustling of fabric reached her ears. A Nurse? She wearily reached for her gun, ammo having been replenished earlier. A Nurse she could kill…but if it was something larger….

A latex gloved hand touched her face, light and gentle.

She choked on a scream anyway, scooting back and aiming wildly. Nothing was there. Just the bloody and rust covered wall she'd leaned against. Another touch on the opposite side of her face, stroking her flesh tenderly. She turned her head slowly, eyes widening. It was the twitching thing again, one of its gloved hands petting the side of her face.

She screamed, scooting away again to the opposite corner of the room, dropping her gun. Oh damn, wouldn't she need that if it attacked her?! But it was slowly crawling toward her, along the wall, no face twitching at a slower pace.

Oh god….

The latex felt cool on her skin, slick as the melded digits resumed their petting. So gentle, though that hand could probably cause serious damage.

"why?"

Her eyes burned as her throat closed up again. Why, out of all the creatures here, was this the gentle one? It had followed her all over the place, though never directly approached her. And it was creepy as hell.

"why are you touching me?"

A seam on its head seemed to split, a thin tongue creeping out. The appendage lightly touched her face, a little cool. It continued to pet her face with its hand, the action oddly soothing to her frayed nerves.

Heather closed her eyes, leaning into the touch.

Valtiel move to just above her, watching as the woman tilted her head back, letting him soothe her. His black tongue slid over her lips, drawing back as he cupped her face in both hands.

Such soft flesh, pale and supple. So fragile.

At least she was calming, her human body no longer pulled so taunt. Slowly she relaxed, becoming malleable in his hands. That was good; her stress would no longer pose a threat to the God inside her. For now.

Fingers moved down her face, stroking her neck, feeling the human's pulse flutter. She made no protest, leaning back to allow him better access. Light touches trailed her torso, ghosting over her breasts and down to her stomach. She arched under the touch, gentle and questing, trying to calm. No, she didn't understand, but this was the closest thing she'd had to human contact, sanity, in a long time.

And it, he, wouldn't hurt her.

He?

Now that she opened her eyes and looked, the creature did seem masculine. Strong arms with lean muscles, a certain alignment of its humanoid body said 'male'. But the mask of flesh where his face should be made her think of the androgyny.

Her fingers trembled, slowly reaching to touch the flesh.

Valtiel paused, gloved hands cupping her belly. Her touch was shy, perhaps fearing a violent reaction. Fingertips moved over his 'face', intrigued by the softness and faint warmth.

"can you see me?"

She'd never gotten this good a look at him before, but she could see no eyes or nose or ears. The seam on the left side of his head was his mouth…

One of his hands lightly roamed her face again, mimicking her curious search. Heather closed her eyes as the latex covered digits passed gently over her eyes. Evidently he could see her. Fingers paused at her lips, brushing over the petal soft flesh before drawing back.

She was more relaxed than she'd been in a while, nearly groggy. Heather watched him move back slowly, at her side again. The watcher carefully reached to touch her belly again, gently caressing the area. It made a warmth spread through her, her face heated. No one else had touched her in such a way, never with such intimacy.

Valtiel stroked her belly one more time, head twitching again as he backed away slowly. The Mother of God was calm now, almost serene. He wasn't needed here anymore.

Heather watched him go, a little sad.

She wondered why he came.


End file.
